Que la Fuerza te acompañe
200px|thumb|Obi-Wan Kenobi usó la frase a lo largo de su vida. Que la Fuerza te acompañe era una frase utilizada para desear buena suerte o buena voluntad, individual o grupal, que expresara el deseo del hablante de que la Fuerza trabaje a favor del destinatario. La frase a menudo se usa con individuos divididos o frente a un desafío inminente. Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn deseó a Anakin Skywalker "Que la Fuerza te acompañe" poco antes del inicio de la Clásica de Boonta Eve.[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] El Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi utilizó la frase a lo largo de su vida, incluso al final de su mensaje enviado a través del Transmisor Jedi, advirtiendo a posibles sobrevivientes de la Orden 66 que la República Galáctica se había vuelto contra los Jedi y que los que quedaban no deberían regresar al Templo Jedi.Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight Más tarde le dijo a Luke Skywalker, "La Fuerza estará contigo. Siempre" durante la Batalla de Yavin.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Skywalker luego desearía a Lando Calrissian y Chewbacca "Que la Fuerza te acompañe" antes de comenzar su búsqueda para localizar a Boba Fett y rescatar a su camarada Han Solo de ser congelado en carbonita[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] No Jedi El Guardián de los Whills Chirrut Îmwe usó una variación de esta frase, "Que la Fuerza de otros te acompañe", durante su tiempo de proselitismo en las calles de la Ciudad Jedha. Durante el robo de los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte, la Sargento Jyn Erso de Rogue One dijo a su equipo "Que la Fuerza nos acompañe". El Almirante Raddus dijo "Rogue One, que la Fuerza los acompañe", como un tributo al escuadrón cuando los miembros supervivientes fueron eliminados en Scarif por la Estrella de la Muerte.Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars Poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin, mientras visualizaba el plan para destruir la Estrella de la Muerte, el General Jan Dodonna usó la frase hacia los pilotos Rebeldes. De manera similar, Han Solo se lo dijo a Luke Skywalker mientras se preparaba para dejar Yavin 4, a pesar de su postura agnóstica hacia la Fuerza. La frase fue luego utilizada por el Almirante Gial Ackbar antes de la Batalla de Endor, diciendo "Que la Fuerza nos acompañe".[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Antes de su partida en el Halcón Milenario para buscar a Luke Skywalker, la General Leia Organa se lo dijo a Rey.[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] La frase fue utilizada posteriormente por la Vicealmirante Amilyn Holdo hacia los pilotos de la Resistencia después del ataque a la flota de la Resistencia.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Entre bastidores La frase "Que la Fuerza te acompañe" se originó en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] y ha seguido siendo parte de las historias de Star Wars desde entonces. El 21 de junio de 2005, "Que la Fuerza te acompañe" fue catalogado como #8 de la AFI 100 Años...100 citas de películas Muchos fanáticos celebran el 4 de mayo como el "Día de Star Wars" al parafrasear la frase en inglés "May the fourth be with you." En su introducción a Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual, Dave Filoni dijo a los lectores que "La Fuerza siempre estará contigo".Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual En su introducción a Un Nuevo Despertar, declaró que "A los fanáticos como tú en todo el mundo, la Fuerza estará con nosotros, siempre ".Un Nuevo Despertar La última página de The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight presenta la frase" ¡Que la fuerza te acompañe! " contra un fondo de estrellas, haciendo eco de las líneas finales de la historia: "Luke Skywalker cumplió su destino. Se convirtió en Caballero Jedi y salvó la galaxia. Más importante aún, salvó a su padre y encontró a su familia. La Fuerza estaba con él".The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight La última línea de The Rebellion Begins dice "Que la Fuerza los acompañe".The Rebellion Begins Apariciones * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * * *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' Notasy referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Frases